Miaoi
Quick Description Miaoi Renee, youngest child of the Renee family. Currently bitter, a skilled dueler wielding both a katana and rapier sometimes both at the same time. Called Kettei and Travailler Dur, currently 19. Appearance Average height, muscular but lean built. Short black hair that reaches chin length, messy with messy bangs. Most defining physical features are beautiful blue eyes and sharp upper and lower fangs, semi sharp groomed nails. Oval shaped face, soft features, considered good looking by some. Through they have black hair, body hair aside for armpit and pubic hair isn't very noticeable. Has light skin. As a child, face was rounder, body was less developed as compared to now and Aoi was noticeably more shorter. Aoi started to look more like they do now around the age of 14. Personality # Childhood- Little is known, aside for Aoi having a closer relationship with siblings during this period, and Aoi seems to have been more happier the currently. # Early teens- Spiteful, anger, pride, jealousy and determination. Fueled by Kin's and Ai's natural talent, Aoi drives themselves to be better, training hard for 4 years. # Middle teens- Arrogance, confidence, distance. After winning the sibling duels, Aoi more confident, begins dueling multiple challengers, with each win, they got more arrogant creating, distance between themselves and their siblings. # Late teens and adulthood/current plot- Quiet, bitter, competitive, calm and lonely. Mellowed out after Kin and Ai left, arrogance and pride became shadowed by bitterness and loneliness. Aoi would turn into a calmer and quieter version of their previous self. Through they would still show slight competitive tendencies and be irritated at people who showed quick natural talent. Plot Background Born in a area far from demons, called District 7. Miaoi lived a peaceful childhood with Kiniroko and Aimomorio, their siblings and the only people still part of the Renee family. Both Ai and Kin were skilled duelers, being individually skilled in one art. Kin was skilled with the katana, whilst Ai was skilled with fencing. Both showed a natural talent for it just after just picking up the swords as noted by Miaoi. Once, Miaoi got a sword, relations between Aoi and siblings began to get more hardened, at least noticeably on Aoi's side. Miaoi lacked the natural talent Ai and Kin had, eventually developing jealously at this. Aoi was determined to beat Kin and Ai in a proper duel. To prove that even one like Aoi who lacked natural talent could beat someone like Kin/Ai who were born with natural talent. Miaoi would distance themselves between Ai and Kin, putting all their time into practicing. Only talking to the two, when with Kin it'd be when Aoi needed some tips on the katana, while with Ai it'd be fencing practice. During this period, Aoi would learn how to combine gymnastics with sword fighting and how to wield both katana and rapier at the same time. That would go on for 4 years, until Aoi would finally challenge both Ai and Kin to a proper duel, beating both of them at the same time. Replenishing on the "high" of winning, Aoi would invite other challengers to fight them, with every win, Miaoi became more arrogant and would refuse to fight anyone twice if they already beat them. This worsened any relation they had left with Ai and Kin. Finally when Miaoi turned 18, Ai and Kin left. Only with the time, Aoi spent by themselves with no new challengers and siblings gone, did Miaoi realize how lonely they were and turned bitter. Only after a year passed, did Miaoi with feelings of bitterness in their gut, decided to leave house they grew up in. With no particular place, Aoi wanted to travel to, they would go anywhere. With the time spent without anyone and wandering, Aoi became less arrogant but still showed signs of competitiveness when challenged to a duel by any passerby. Aoi was also mentioned by people to be quiet differentiating from their past days. Relationships Skills''' and Abilities''' * Fencing: 'Miaoi is an extremely skilled fencer, using a rapier called Travailler Dur, gotten around Miaoi's late teens. Having learned the trade from Aimomorio and developed it further. Learned how to fence from age 10. ' ''' * '''Katana: '''Just as skilled with a katana as a rapier, using a katana called Kettei, also gotten around Aoi's late teens. Learned how to use it when they turned 10. * '''Gymnastics: '''Self taught, skilled enough, most notable thing is Miaoi being able to use both rapier/katana or at the same time while doing gymnastics of some kind, without being injuries. * '''Duel Wielding: '''Miaoi could wield both rapier and katana while using a different hand or at the same time. Never showed a preference for any particular hand, and could attack just as fluently regardless of which hand. '''Trivia * Miaoi's name comes from Mi meaning beautiful combined with Aoi meaning blue, a reference to their beautiful blue eyes. Renee comes from the name renatus, a Latin name meaning reborn, also a name. * Both Aoi and their siblings seem to have a color theme going on with their names. Kinkoro being golden and Aimomorio being pink. * Miaoi is ambidextrous, shown when they duel, using both hands at once, not having a particular "favorite" hand. Something both Kin and Ai seem to lack. * Aoi is skilled in flower language, having learned from Ai from a young age and has made multiple references with it. __STATICREDIRECT__ Characters Characters